


Irlmammon's Obey Me HCs

by irlmammon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmammon/pseuds/irlmammon
Summary: can be found on my tumblr: irlmammon.tumblr.com
Relationships: Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Disney Princes

Lucifer: Beast/Prince Adam  
Reason being that in the prologue to Beauty and The Beast they tell the tale of this handsome prince who’s pride was his downfall and what condemned him to be a beast until someone falls in love and lifts the curse. Unfortunately for our beautiful fallen angel, we can’t lift his curse but he is certainly just as beautiful as Prince Adam

Mammon: Prince Naveen  
Mammon and Naveen have this almost carefree attitude and just want to enjoy life. However they’ve been cut off money wise and need to search for a way to get some quick cash. This where a witch, or a voodoo man in Naveens case, comes along and makes life all the more difficult for them. On top of all of this mess. He falls in love with this girl that he’s stuck with (even though he dragged HER in this mess) and refuses to admit that he loves her until it becomes necessary.

Leviathan: Prince Eric  
Now you might be saying to yourself, hey but wouldn’t he be Ariel. Where you are right, we’re talking about princes, princesses is a whole nother post and I decided it would be a good opportunity to point out that if the shoe was on the other foot, Levi would be Prince Eric. It’s mainly just because Eric is the only one with any relation to the sea whatsoever. But could you imagine our little shy weeby baby falling in love with a beautiful mermaid? It’d be such a cute story.

Satan: Li Shang  
In my opinion I see Li Shang as this closed off fighter. He’s kind of narrow minded until he realizes that he’s in love with Mulan and that she is just as skilled a fighter as he is. I could see MC finally just giving Satan a run for his money intelligence wise and him realizing that he did very much generalize her based of her appearances and what they tend to show the world in regards to what they actually can do.

Asmodeus: Prince Charming  
Just because Simeon is Prince Charming in this event, it doesn’t mean that Asmo is any less charming and alluring than Disney’s favorite Prince. Asmo would be the prince to see MCs inner beauty no matter if she was in a luxurious gown or worn peasants clothing.

Beelzebub: The Prince from Snow White  
Honestly I was running out of princes for ideas but the prince from Snow White is precious and so is Beel. Also wouldn’t mind being woken up from death by this man.

Belphegor: Prince Phillip  
While Belphie is probably not the ideal prince to wake you up from a slumber, he would fall for a beautiful girl sleeping

Diavolo: John Rolfe  
John Rolfe is a historical figure and an unofficial Disney prince but he treated Pocahontas better than John Smith in the second movie and deserved her love much like Dia deserves to be able to be romanced.

Barbatos: Mickey Mouse  
He may not be a prince but he’s sure as hell running the show.

Solomon: Hans  
I never trusted the shady bitch

Simeon: Aladdin  
They’re both beautiful, sweet and kind. While Simeon wouldn’t steal or anything because of sinning, if he had a hold of a genie he would be like Aladdin and let him go for helping.

Luke: Chip  
While luke is certainly not my favorite I do have to say that he would make a rather nice Chip in Beauty and The Beast. Just think of Michael as Mrs.Potts and I’m sure you get the idea of where I’m coming from.

Bonus:

Alternatives for mammon could be Flynn Rider Emperor Kuzco, Tarzan and Kristoff.

Alternates for Luke could be Bambi, Young Simba, Pinocchio and Peter Pan.


	2. MC With Curly Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the brothers react to a mc with super curly hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was requested on my tumblr

**Lucifer:**

  * Lets be real. This man would absolutely adore MC no matter what. Even if his pride gets in the way of letting him express it. 
  * However with super curly hair? Even more adorable! 
  * Playing with your hair and cuddling after a long day of work is a great way to de-stress and calm down 
  * if anyone *cough* mammon *cough* bugged you about wanting to touch your hair the claws would come out



**Mammon:**

  * expect him to want to touch it. 
  * constantly
  * like I mean every hour he asks at LEAST 5 times.
  * whines like a puppy when you say no.
  * he will not give in until you say yes.
  * “mc your hair is my hair so no going around and letting my brothers or anyone else touch your hair. Aight?”



**Levi:**

  * he has no preference in what you look like but adores your curly hair
  * at first he was really shy when it came to asking you if he could touch it
  * after warming up to asking and getting over his fear of doing something wrong, it became a comfort to play with your hair
  * in fact, while watching anime with you he will mindlessly pet and play with your hair
  * boy oh boy does he love it when you let him brush your hair. 
  * does not like the other brothers touching your hair



**Satan:**

  * wouldn’t normally touch it without being asked to
  * however, he does play with it while reading without being asked 
  * claims it helps him focus 
  * he’s lying but gets away with it anyways
  * he did ask one time, but claims it was out of curiosity of the texture
  * wrath boi comes out if someone else touches it without your permission



**Asmo:**

  * you better expect only the top notch treatment of your hair from asmo
  * not only does he want to touch it
  * no he wants to brush it, wash it, condition it
  * he loves your hair so much and wants to do everything he can to keep it healthy
  * his heart does a full on flip if you ever shake your head in the slightest.
  * would kill anyone who dared to mess with your beautiful hair.
  * But does beg to see you with straight hair. Just once.



**Beel:**

  * his heart also does flips when you shake you head slightly
  * never thought he’d ever see something that cute
  * this man would straight up die of happiness if you let him brush your hair
  * he is the embodiment of precious.
  * tall angery baby if someone ever bothered you about your hair in anyway



**Belphie:**

  * pets your hair in his sleep
  * he loves the way it soothes his urge to kill his brother
  * if you ever said you didn’t want him to touch it he wouldn’t do it again
  * he wouldn’t even ask
  * but still loves how perfectly it frames your face
  * “someone bothering you about your hair??”
  * “It’s fine. wait no belph-”
  * thats it, they’re dead now.




	3. MC Boops Their Nose Brothers + Diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the brothers and diavolo react to mc booping their nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested on my tumblr

**Lucifer:**

  * you booped him
  * you just walked right up to him in the middle of scolding mammon and you booped him
  * the poor baby is stunned
  * he looks like that meme of the woman with all the calculations going on in her head
  * confused lucifer is quiet
  * very cute
  * mammon laughs at him
  * big mistake but he’ll pay for that later
  * “Is this how you show affection in the human world?”



**Mammon:**

  * The Great Mammon blushes almost as much as his weeb brother.
  * why were you so cute
  * like he couldn’t handle all this cuteness
  * defense mechanism = up
  * “S-so what? Ya just touched my nose , y-ya human!”
  * Boop #2
  * expect him to tackle you in cuddles



**Levi:**

  * This was a scene from an anime with a really long and weird title
  * maybe it was that dating sim he was playing tho?
  * who woulda thought an otaku shut in like him could get someone this cute to do something that wholesome
  * this can’t be real.mp3
  * “You’re my player 2! My Henry! My best friend.”
  * Smack him for the friendzoning.
  * jk don’t but he’s so cute omg
  * give him k i t h



**Satan:**

  * “MC I’m trying to read.” Blah blah blah “after this chapter.”
  * boop
  * Confused like Lucifer
  * “Well I suppose if you want to play now we can play.”
  * Red faced
  * book is forgotten
  * time for a tickle war



**Asmo:**

  * grabs your hand before you can boop him
  * “Sweetheart, if you wanted to play you could’ve just told me.”
  * Wink
  * oh no MC rUN
  * unless you don’t want to 
  * that’s cool too
  * if you run he’ll end up catching you in a big hug anyways



**Beel:**

  * Was trying to eat
  * it was his 7th meal today
  * very hungry boi
  * became very confused real quick
  * smiles when he realizes it’s affection
  * can’t keep his hands off of you but in a wholesome way
  * keeps eating while holding your hand
  * insists you sit on his lap
  * big puppy boi



**Belphie:**

  * Was sleeping 
  * growled slightly when your boop woke him up
  * but didn’t blame you because lucifer told you to come get him
  * pulls you into his bed and cuddles you
  * you can’t leave him
  * nap time



##  **BONUS:**

**Diavolo:**

  * blush 
  * you just made the prince of hell blush
  * requests you tell him more about this booping thing
  * thinks its really cute when you get on your tippy toes to boop him
  * even barbatos chuckles at how wholesome this is
  * everyone in the Devildom is sick of how cute you two are when you boop eachothers noses.




	4. MC Boops Their Nose Undateables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Undateables React to MC booping their nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested on my tumblr

**Simeon:**

  * You booped his nose right before you left him to go to class. 
  * Can’t get over how wholesome of a human you are
  * believes you are the cutest being in the 3 realms
  * now decided that he will boop your nose everytime you leave for class
  * Solomon gags at the sweetness. that cynical bastard.
  * don’t get it twisted, everyone loves this wholesome duo right here
  * Diavolo has shipped both of you the for the entire exchange program
  * everytime he boops your nose: “Sorry Little Lamb, you’re just so cute.”
  * super adorable angel wink



**Solomon:**

  * monsolo is one for pda, at least not unless hes the one doing it
  * usually because he likes to make you flustered
  * doesn’t care to get flustered himself
  * after you booped his nose tho
  * thats one pda he will allow
  * things its very cute
  * will tease you about how wholesome it is



**Barb:**

  * working in the garden
  * sees it coming
  * lets you boop him anyways
  * just this once
  * very blushy 
  * “How did I get so lucky.”
  * Boops you back and kisses your nose
  * gives you a rose from the garden




	5. Has A Nightmare About MC Dying Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on my tumblr

**Lucifer:**

(Fun fact: his name before his fall was actually originally Helel which obviously means Shining Star, or as we best know it, Morning Star)

  * Lucifer’s unanswered cries for help echoed through the celestial realm
  * his heart was aching as he fell to his hands and knees to catch his falling lover
  * he held you in his arms
  * a weak smile traced your paling lips
  * “Kiss me one last time, Lucifer; please, before I fall.”
  * the once strong man broke with you in his arms
  * he placed a soft kiss on your lips, feeling the life leave your angelic form
  * “Mc? MC? Please don’t leave without me! Not yet..”
  * tears were already spilling from his eyes as he let out the most painful cry
  * he refused to let go of your angelic vessel
  * then his eyes shot open
  * cold sweat and all
  * he slowly turned his head to face you
  * a wave of relief washed over his body as he pulled you into his arms
  * he stuck his head in the crook of your neck
  * still not ready fall back asleep yet
  * he just lay there clinging to you like his life depended on it
  * it was only until you unconsciously responded to his affection by snuggling closer to him did he finally decided he could try to sleep again



**Mammon:**

  * the Avatar of Greed was breaking
  * the one person he cared about more than money was dying in his arms
  * all thanks to some low level demon
  * “MC, I’m sorry.. I broke my promise.. I wasn’t able to protect you..”
  * “Mc?”
  * he wouldn’t let go of you, even if you were already gone
  * his brothers pleaded with him to no avail
  * no one could blame him, his sin was greed and losing the one thing he valued most was the worst thing that could happen
  * he cursed the demon that killed you and vowed to get revenge as Lucifer tried his best to console his brother. 
  * but then he woke up
  * he didn’t even check any of his surroundings as he bolted to your room
  * he let out a panicked cry, as you were not in your bed. 
  * he tore the House Of Lamentation apart, not thinking to look in his own room
  * his anxious crying and worry that the nightmare was real took over
  * he decided that he might better tackle this in the morning with his brothers
  * so he went and crawled back in bed
  * then nearly screamed when he saw something shift in his bed
  * when he realized it was you he started crying with relief 
  * he clung to you like a koala in your sleep and finally was able to get some real sleep of his own



**Levi:**

  * you and Levi were facing the final boss
  * he decided that it would be fun to play one of those games that if you don’t win you can’t leave, and if you die in game, you die in real life
  * what happened next came as a shock to Levi
  * you had a clear strategy, one that couldn’t lose
  * however the boss acted the exact opposite way from what you two had planned
  * and somehow, even while defeating the boss, you were critically hurt
  * you only had a minute before you were gone and Levi knew it
  * “This isn’t fair! We won! Mc you’re going to be okay..”
  * you weakly reached up to wipe the tears from his face
  * a small smile graced your lips as you replied to him 
  * “You know I can’t do that Levi, you’ll be okay.”
  * then you left him as he held you, sobbing for your return
  * he woke up immediately, however, when he felt you snuggle into him closer
  * a shaky sigh was let out as he kissed the top of your head repeatedly 
  * it was just a terrible nightmare
  * you were safe and in his arms
  * that was all that mattered




	6. Has a Nightmare About MC Dying Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on my tumblr

**Satan:**

  * he finally did it
  * he crossed his own line
  * Satan had given into his wrath and you were the one that ended up paying for it
  * the tears that flooded from his eyes wouldn’t stop as he tried multiple ways of saving you 
  * all to no avail
  * you were gone and it was his fault
  * he sniffled and apologized profusely while clinging your warm body that was now turning cold 
  * he couldn’t even save you from himself 
  * he felt like a failure 
  * but then your voice lulled him awake
  * he let out a cry of relief as you were still laying on top of him 
  * his arms wrapped around you tightly
  * and when you snuggled into his embrace all of his worries melted away



**Asmo:**

  * Asmo had the great idea to take you out clubbing for your birthday
  * he would come to regret that decision later on in the night
  * you collapsed on the dance floor at a club
  * he fell to his knees beside you cursing everyone in the club
  * it quickly became a crime scene as Lucifer and Diavolo decided to investigate a suspicious drink you had been given by a lower level demon
  * Asmo sat, still drunk at a table as he watched them bag your body and wheel it out
  * but when he felt soft, warm fingers tracing shapes into his chest he begrudgingly opened his eyes and nearly started crying at the sight of you 
  * you were safe and sound
  * you were still with him 
  * this made him pull you in for a soft yet passionate kiss
  * “Mc, please promise me you’ll never leave me..”
  * “I promise I’ll never leave you, Asmo.”




	7. MC That's Shy But Will Body Slam Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HC where MC’s too shy to ask for stuff like pencils or ketchup packets but the moment they’re challenged they 100% will body slam the specific authority (whether they’re successful or not is questionable but it’s probably not often that they succeed with that in the demon realm)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested on my tumblr

##  _**WARNING:**_ I tend to curse sometimes so please forgive my occasional swear!

**Lucifer:**

  * so I imagine that there was this one incident, right?
  * the waiter at a restaurant gave you the wrong order
  * you gave Lucifer this cute little embarrassed smile
  * he knows that this isn’t what you ordered
  * you assure him that its ok and that you’d like to try something new today anyways
  * “if you say so but next time I’m going to say something”
  * BUT THEEEEENN
  * one day satan was disrespecting Lucifer a little too much for your liking
  * you warn him not to say more
  * well… lets just say that telling Satan to square up wasn’t your finest idea.
  * Lucifer laughs anyways, finding the whole ordeal to be quite amusing
  * he never knew that someone who was afraid of complaining about their food at a restaurant could hold so much anger
  * He broke up the fight regardless and gave you a short lecture on how reckless your actions were



**Mammon** :

  * “Look MC, all you gotta do is ask him for some ketchup.”
  * “N-nope I’m good.”
  * Mammon is defeated and goes up to get the ketchup himself
  * Suddenly, he’s being flirted with
  * “hey could you maybe back off”
  * mammon is shocked
  * didn’t see this coming
  * OH NO THEY”RE CHALLENGING MC
  * MUST PROTECT
  * wait MC’s got this? what?
  * “Well why don’t you just sqUARE UP THEN”
  * WAIT NO NO NO
  * This man has never left a McDonald’s quicker
  * He is carrying you back to devildom faster than you can say 
  * “MAMMON PUT ME DOWN”



**Levi** :

  * when you wouldn’t even leave a negative review of this game that was a w f u l Levi knew you must be protected at all costs
  * it was like that 
  * until the fire nation attacked
  * kidding but no seriously have you seen that part from endgame where Thor yells at the kid on fortnite?
  * make that you, but with an mmo rpg you and Levi n o r m a l l y enjoy playing
  * someone starts calling Levi a noob and a normie
  * it falls off his back like water off of a ducks back
  * MC isn’t ok with it though
  * Levi is conflicted.
  * I should probably stop them but this is hot?
  * lets just see where this goes
  * oh NO they’re telling them that they’ll beat them up 
  * this is not good
  * spoiler alert: he unplugs your headset because he’s afraid you’ll find away to beat someones ass through a microphone.




	8. MC That's Shy But Will Body Slam Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HC where MC’s too shy to ask for stuff like pencils or ketchup packets but the moment they’re challenged they 100% will body slam the specific authority (whether they’re successful or not is questionable but it’s probably not often that they succeed with that in the demon realm)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested on my tumblr

**Satan:**

  * when you were too afraid to bother the librarian Satan was a little bemused
  * you always seemed so outgoing with him and his brothers that he hadn’t even taken social anxiety into account
  * in all honesty, he found it rather adorable and offered to do things for you when he knew they made you nervous
  * you were like a kitten to him
  * until he witnessed how alike the two of you were
  * “YOU THINK LUCIFER IS SCARY, MAMMON? TEST ME ONE MORE TIME. I MAYBE HUMAN BUT I WILL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK.”
  * suddenly, as amusing as this was, Satan was at your side, stifling a laugh
  * he loved the slight fear that Mammon was trying his best to hide
  * “Mc, perhaps we should go read in my room.”
  * you started to calm down, walking away from the situation
  * Mammon didn’t know when it was a good time to shut up
  * “Yeah what were you going to do anyways? Steal my kneecaps
  * it’s like he didn’t know how much a pair of those babies would go for on the black market 
  * Satan didn’t even try to hold you back this time
  * “Next time, if you don’t provoke her, maybe she’ll let you keep your kneecaps.



**Asmo:**

  * if there’s one thing to note about the Avatar of Lust, it’s his love to go out clubbing
  * like the good partner you are, you decided to put your discomfort aside just once
  * just for Asmo’s birthday, Lucifer allowed the 2 of you to visit the human world
  * much to your boyfriends excitement you had planned a night of clubbing
  * though you were still very uncomfortable in such a crowed place
  * Asmo tried to get you to come out on the dance floor
  * you politely refused
  * so he kept his eyes on you while he danced
  * as another man approached you he began to slowly make his way back over to you 
  * until…
  * oH SHIT-
  * you had thrown a drink in the strangers face
  * Asmo wondered what possessed you to do such a thing
  * then he got the answer
  * “I have a boyfriend.”
  * “Come on baby, just one night, he doesn’t have to know.”
  * the strange man was on the ground very quickly thanks to you kicking his balls
  * Asmo was laughing but he dragged you out of the club
  * quickly
  * “I COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM ASMO.”
  * “Oh trust me, I know. But I’m more worried about you getting arrested.”
  * getting arrested sounded better than what you would face when word got back to lucifer
  * you’d end up like mammon, hanging from your ankles in the House of Lamentation
  * “Fuck that I’d rather get arrested than deal with a punishment from Lucifer.”
  * “And why would I be punishing you MC.”
  * AH FUCK 




	9. Has A Nightmare About MC Dying Pt3

WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEATH, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 16-19

**Beel:**

  * Everything seemed perfect in his mind He was out on a nice date with his favorite human
  * They decided on Hell’s Kitchen and he ordered his usual amount of the whole kitchen you just smiled and laughed internally at his appetite
  * you were very pleased with the special you had ordered-
  * -that is until something tasted a bit off you waved it off as being some sort of food from the devildom that you just hadn’t acquired a taste for yet
  * Beel thought the same when you started complaining of feeling nauseous
  * he reached over and eyed the dish carefully when he realized that something wasn’t right with it he started to panic
  * His rather large form started shaking as he tried to catch you from falling out of your chair
  * who would dare poison you? you were practically an angel to him.
  * imagine a large scary puppy but very sad Beel would not let go of you and everyone else was forbidden from nearing him
  * “Beel..” you whispered his crying suddenly stopped
  * “Beel.. you’re having a nightmare.”
  * his eyes opened and he gathered you in his arms
  * it’s safe to say that he checks everything you eat for poison now



Belpie:

  * young Belphegor woke up from a nap in the Celestial Realm
  * immediately he went to seek out his sister and twin brother but was met with severe conflict
  * his father was upset with all of them strangely enough, instead of finding his sister, he finds you as an angel
  * you were just as ethereal to him as the moment he first met you
  * he felt a pang of guilt in his heart when he remembered your first meeting was in a different, more demonic reality
  * shaking his head he set that aside, fully aware that this might be a dream
  * besides the conflict at hand, he was happy to see you looking so angelic and spending time with his twin
  * then your face twisted into a look of horror as you quickly jumped in front of him
  * you had gotten in the way of an arrow that was surely meant for Belphegor
  * despite his awareness, this nightmare still felt very real to him as he touched your plush cheeks
  * just as you started to fade away he woke up
  * his entire body jerked upwards fast and tears rolled down his cheeks
  * he held his breath as he scanned around the attic afraid you hadn’t been real after all
  * his sense of reality was all over the place
  * Belphegor started to cry
  * then you walked into the attic and he shot up quickly, pulling you back into the safe space of his blanket
  * s the avatar of sloth couldn’t sleep for a bit after that
  * but he was glad that you were safe and in his arms




	10. Top Switch or Bottom

Lucifer: unpopular opinion but luci is a switch. He can be sadistic but I feel like he also wants to be put in his place from time to time

Mammon: top heavy switch. Loves praise but too greedy to not want to top

Levi: unpoplar opinion #2, Levi is a jealous boy right, and he loves degrading but I feel like behind closed doors his sub exteriors would go away. Jealous boys tend to have something they want to prove and i feel like that would come through with Levi a l o t.

Satan: i could see this feminist cat lover being a bottom, I’m sorry! He doesn’t like initiating things and loves praise. Also he’s a big softy.

Asmo: we know he’s a switch and I don’t even have to talk about that

Beel: MEGA SWITCH goes from “Am I a good boy” To “last warning princess,” in 2 seconds

Belphie: could be a top but he’s lazy because of sloth. Power Bottom.

Diavolo: SWITCH BIG TIME SWITCH I will not elaborate because it’s pretty much like beels

Simeon: Top 100%. Would tease Mc because sex is a sin out of wedlock, would get so close and then: “well, time for bed. good night little lamb.” But once you get married, buckle up and get ready for a rough night

Barbatos: is so tired of diavolo bossing him around during the day that if he decides to be a bottom he’s going to stay in control. Power Bottom

Solomon: Top. he’d make Mc think he’s a bratty switch and then just flip it and be like “oh no honey you thought you were getting out on top?”


	11. How The Brothers React To An Autistic MC

Thank you for sending this in! I hope I did this well!

  * Some of the brothers wouldn’t be very educated on the subject *cough* mammon, levi, asmo, beel *cough*
  * Doesn’t mean they wouldn’t be any less supportive
  * Each brother learns their own way to help you
  * I know sensory is a big thing so mammon and asmo might have a harder time not touching you if you don’t like that but they still try!!
  * Satan is the best with you, he’s very well versed and can help his brothers if they’re clueless.
  * Beel is very sweet, asks what kind of snacks you like so he can keep them on hand
  * Lucifer makes his brothers give you space when you need it, think of him as a rock, whatever you need he’ll provide
  * Belphie offers to take you to the attic and block it off if need a little escape. Best cuddles in town if that’s what you need.
  * Mammon may be broke but he will spare no expense or punishment from lucifer to help you. He is your first man after all.
  * Levi is very careful about what anime’s he watches and what games he plays around you. Kind of understands but still doesn’t completely get it.
  * Asmo would ask a lot of questions. Not to pry or anything; he respects your privacy. But because he wants to understand better. He adores you and wants you to feel comfortable around him, even if that means subduing his sin.
  * In short, they all love MC regardless and will do everything in their demony powers to help!




	12. MC's Ex Tries To Get Back Together With Them

Lucifer: 

  * Don’t expect him to let go of you anytime soon
  * I’m not saying hes possessive but yes I am
  * hand on your back to remind who you should love
  * he’s showing off how much he loves you 
  * angy boy but can keep it under control
  * afterwards he’ll drag you home to his room
  * Avatar of Consent amiright?



Mammon:

  * WHINY
  * its so cute
  * hold his hand. please.
  * WILL GROWL AT YOUR EX
  * not afraid to fight
  * ok maybe he is but shh
  * he will tho
  * sweetest baby afterwards



Levi:

  * The simp will become an alpha male 
  * “Leave her alone or else.”
  * in demon form before your ex can process it
  * Will threaten him
  * I mean he is envy and will be super jealous if you’re still friendly with your ex.
  * Afterwards you won’t be out of his grip for a while



Satan:

  * tries to remain calm but bro 
  * if your ex is presistent-
  * may god have mercy on your ex



Asmo:

  * Will make out with you in front of your ex
  * or flirt with them until they’re uncomfortable
  * up to you



Beel:

  * grrrr
  * guard dog typa beat 
  * “do you want me to eat them mc”



Belphie:

  * answers the dm with a simple “fuck you” 
  * you don’t go out often because sleep
  * throws your phone across the attic
  * cuddles




	13. Undateables React To Professional Baker MC

**Simeon:**

  * Very supportive
  * He will ask you to bake cookies often because they’re fairly simple
  * Loves to taste any new recipe you come up with
  * Enjoys the warmth and sweet smells that come from the kitchen when you go over to bake with Luke
  * Thinks this is good s/o material right here
  * Insists on watching or helping you a few times
  * Compliments your baking skills everytime as if it was his first time tasting any of it
  * Swears it may be better than the food in the Celestial Realm
  * When you’re back in the human world expect visits to your bakery



**Luke:**

  * you’re a professional baker???
  * And you didn’t tell him??
  * Shame on you!
  * but not really
  * Absolutely insists that you teach him your human world ways
  * Very sweet and wholesome
  * Kinda like a family thing



**Solomon:**

  * don’t let this man anywhere near the kitchen when you’re baking please
  * he enjoys your baking tho
  * he’s very sweet but seriously please keep him out of the kitchen



**Barbatos:**

  * Loves to check out human world recipes that he could translate into Devildom treats
  * You can’t bake without him
  * you show him how to make frog shaped bread
  * He’s obsessed with it now
  * Like more than before
  * it’s your fault that there are so many loaves of frog bread now
  * no ones complaining because the combo of you and barb makes DELICIOUS snacks for at least Lord Diavolo



**Diavolo:**

  * Speaking of which
  * Like Simeon Luke and Barb; INSISTS on being of use in the kitchen
  * Loves decorating things the most
  * Mainly because he’ll goof off
  * Puts frosting on your nose just so he can kiss it off
  * Lots of laughs and hugs
  * Absolutely loves getting to spend any amount of time with you
  * Loves seeing you in control of the kitchen
  * makes him think of how well you’ll help run Devildom alongside him
  * WHY IS DIAVOLO SO WHOLESOME




	14. The Characters As Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I often here a song and I'm like, hey, that reminds me of _______. So here's what songs remind me of the Obey Me characters! ( I didn't do one for Luke because my brain blanked on songs for him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider following my tumblr!
> 
> irlmammon.tumblr.com

Some are more about the sound of the music than the lyrics too!

 **Lucifer:** Misery Fell, Tallyhall

  * Jordan's note: I don't really know why I chose this for Lucifer but the sound of the music just gives me his vibe. 



**Mammon:** Treasure x Greedy Remix

  * Jordan's note: If you have to ask why I chose this I swear-



**Levi:** Polaris, Blue Encount

  * Jordan's note: This was one of My Hero Academia's openings if you don't watch the show. I just think he would really like this song. 



**Satan:** Deviltown, Cavetown

  * Jordan's note: I mean. Cmon. It kinda speaks to Satan's character. If he didn't do a soft piano piece for his character song, I would've expected this kind of sound from him. 



**Asmo:** Verbatim, Mother Mother OR The Bidding, Tally Hall

  * Jordan's note: Verbatim kinda SCREAMS Asmodeus. The Bidding is a little darker, I considered it for Solomon but it feels a little more like Asmo.



**Beel:** Strawberry Mentos, Leanna Firestone

  * Jordan's note: The song is about Yamaguchi from Haikyuu!! but it's super sweet and about candy and I just, I feel like Beel would love the song.



**Belphie:** Feel Something, Jaymes Young OR Broken, Lund

  * Jordan's note: After being locked in the attic for a while, this timeline's Belphie seems a little apathetic, but he still just wants to be loved. Both of these songs just speak to the darker side of him, mentally. 



**Diavolo:** Sex (Catching Feelings), EDEN OR Emperors New Clothes, Panic! At The Disco

  * Jordan's note: Sex just sounds like it fits him. Not lyrically. But like, listening to it I can think of a million fic ideas where he just falls in love with MC. Also Emperor's New Clothes because WHERE THE HELL IS HIS DAD



**Barbatos:** Infinity, Jaymes Young

  * Jordan's note: C'mon. Infinity? Get it? He can control time? Haha? No? Also really a sweet song. I can also imagine like 101 fic ideas for this song with every character, but especially Barb. 



**Simeon:** Rewrite The Stars, Zendaya and Zac Efron

  * Jordan's note: Angels shouldn't fall in love with humans, but do you really think he's gonna let this get between him and the one he loves? no❤



**Solomon:** Afraid, The Neighborhood

  * Jordan's note: I think bisexual angst when I see Solomon. So just the entire discography of The Neighborhood could work for him.




End file.
